The Final Chapter
The following takes place before Rebirth. It was past midnight in Konohagakure, indicating the sun had set long ago. Shinobi had taken to their beds in preparation for the next day, some of them out on missions. For reasons unknown to the public eye, a dim candle light grew ablaze within the Konoha library. Normally, the doors would have been sealed, prohibiting anyone from entering. However, a certain someone, by the name of Minori Ouka, had sprung to life despite the chill of the night, held together by an avid book. In contents unknown, the book had done it's job in setting up a fateful meeting among student and teacher. Under the stillness of the night, and in the very corner of the library, where the dim lighting from the candle had failed to shield, a distinctive swirling pattern commenced, causing a miniature uproar of gathering winds. Forming a luminescent sphere, the wind tore the pages of open books, as a majestic figure appeared in it's place after a few moments. Hidden behind a bookshelf, the dark silhouette emitted a red glow, as it began to search frantically, for who knows what. The young kunoichi's eye flickered to behind the bookshelves, as her stomach began to churn and twist. Who's here? ''she fearfully thought, not wanting to leave the comfort of her chair, but her curiosity grew with each tender second. She, carefully, placed her interesting book onto the wooden table, and slowly rose from her seat. By instinct she grabbed her kunai from between her breasts, something she found effective. Quickly, she dashed to the side of the bookshelf, watching her step, as the floors were also wooden, and would creak if enough weight was put on it. She breathed quietly and took a look at the mysterious person. Brown luscious hair, blue eyes but this time they gave off a red glow, a beautiful body with bulging breasts and an ass to kill for. ''S-Sayuri-sensei!? ''she thought, observing her. She put down her kunai that was up to her chest, as a sign of peace. Taking notice of Sayuri's glowing red eyes had presumably sealed Minori's fate. The three tomoe of Sayuri's sharingan would have normally begun to rotate at a quickened rate, manifesting a horrific illusion capable of forcing eternal trauma. However, this time around, they presented a blank canvas, a white void, rather, of utter nothingness. It was almost a separate plane on it's own right, with absolutely nothing in it's path. Sayuri stood before Minori, however, in reality, Minori had already fallen prey to Sayuri's blessed ocular vision. "It's certainly been quite sometime... Minori." Minori smiled, as a single warm tear flowed down her cheek. She quickly wiped it, not wanting to show any weakness, as she had been taught by her uncle. "I feel like it's been forever..I remember how close we were..where did you go?" she asked. She tried to look happy, but she couldn't help but feel a little odd, especially with her new overwhelming chakra. ''Has she really gotten that strong? It's unbelievable..but forget that, I've grown stronger..and a lot smarter in battle.. '' "The world we live in today isn't nearly as satisfactory as we set ourselves to believe." Sayuri began. The blank canvas around them suddenly altered, taking a new form. Instead of the white void, the scenery changed to display a third person camera-like perspective of a group of children, orphaned by war. Small children, crying themselves to sleep, lying in pools of rich red blood. As one boy fell asleep, another sharpened his teeth to prepare for a feast. Blinded by the agony of hunger, feeble minds had resorted to cannibalism to feed their stomachs. "Those who do not realize the pain of others can never truly understand this world." Sayuri paused, closing her eyes. A series of flashbacks shot through her mind, reminding her of him. "We delve in our own problems... cope in our own losses... but for what? We help not those who require our assistance for humane survival... but rather world domination... war?" It was evident that the subject had angered Sayuri. However, it had all been randomly spoken, showing little to no relevance given the current situation. She looked at Minori, for some reason, with a look of resilience. She expected her one time pupil to understand. "This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realise reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness… Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love." Sayuri held out her hand to Minori. Suddenly, a rose bloomed within her hand, symbolizing change. "Do you understand my resolve, child? I will create a world of true equality... one where there is no suffering... one with no pain." Minori looked down to the floor below them, her happiness shifting into sadness. She understood exactly what she was saying, the world they lived in wasn't so perfect, but she tried to forget all that by helping those in need, she felt like she was making a difference but she realized she wasn't. "Damn....Sensei..you could change the world, make it a better place..I know you have the power to..unfortunately, I know a lot about what you've been doing. You killed a poor defenseless child, assassinated successful men.. you're no better than the rest of them.." she was getting angry at this point, hot tears began dripping from both eyes. "I know that this world won't be getting better anytime soon..but that's why good people exist, to make the world a little more bearable...and you're not helping...." "Actions must be taken in order to move closer to eternal peace... if one's presence must be sacrificed to benefit millions... then so be it. I didn't expect you to understand... you were always too soft.. ever since the beginning." Sayuri reprimanded. The rose sitting atop her palm set a blaze, incinerating to dust. "Eh!? I'm not soft! I survived this long, hell, I deal with lowlife criminals everyday! I'm this close to dying when I decide to handle a few thugs, even though they get their ass kicked.." she yelled loudly, but then she calmed down. "And what the hell do you mean "you didn't expect me to understand"? I'm your student! Sure, I might not understand you every once in a while..but I'm a woman now! and what you said does not justify you killing a damn kid..he was child, Sayuri..he didn't get to live his life because of your "actions"..Damn, are you always such a cold bitch!" she yelled again, breathing heavily as the tears flowed once more. "Why can't you be nice for once?.." Sayuri closed her eyes. "The world is not fit for the "nice"." She lectured, before reopening her eyes. "I will leave you alive, not because your a former student of mine... but because I believe you will soon enough see what I mean.." As Minori had been caught within Sayuri's genjutsu from the very beginning, her mind was seemingly free enough for Sayuri to manipulate. Sayuri's silhouette faded slowly from the blank canvas, as the void around Minori suddenly altered once more. Minori suddenly appeared within an open coffin. She was being held down against the ground with long katanas stabbed through her body. Upon looking up, she would see ''the earth, almost as if she was on another planet, coming down upon her. Time after time again, the entire weight of the planet crashed against her ribs, splattering her. But within the genjutsu, Minori never died. She lied there, simply bleeding her guts out, with the pain increasing each and every time. In reality, Minori's body would begin to shake traumatically. Her eyes would roll back, and sweat would pour down from all corners of her body. She would then soon fall into a timely sleep, with an estimated time of 2 days. Sayuri, in the meantime, would gather the information she had come for, and teleport away soon after. Minori laid there as the genjutsu took over. I failed...how could I..fail... After two excruciating days, the kunoichi awoke and found herself in a bed. After a few minutes, a medical-nin came in to check on her. "Sayuri...I'll find you...I swear I will..."Category:Cellix